Dimensional Inverter
Not to be Confused with Dimensional Inverter from IDW Comics The Dimensional InverterEgon Spengler (2009). Slimer!- "Room at the Top" (1988) (DVD ts. 02:47-02:48). Time Life Entertainment. is an invention of Egon Spengler that detects P.K.E. surges from cross-rip phenomena but routinely overloads and catches on fire.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 04:58-05:04). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We're getting some dangerously high P.K.E. surges. I think something is trying to breakthrough from the Spirit World." History The Real Ghostbusters Located on the far wall opposite the door in Egon's laboratory, the Dimensional Inverter is one of the most unstable pieces of equipment. Egon has had to constantly put out small fires with a fire extinguisher while performing tests on it."The Devil to Pay" Victor messed with the control panel and caused a power surge in the Firehouse. Slimer attempted to intervene but he was electrocuted and blamed instead of Victor. Egon threw the switch down and turned the Inverter off. During the Land of Lost Objects case, Egon got it in working order more or less. He chose to remain at the Firehouse and monitor a dangerously high P.K.E. surge while the others investigated a call from Brooklyn. Slimer! Egon managed to get the Dimensional Inverter working again. While performing a test run, he unknowingly fried Slimer's Stay Puft Marshmallow Man doll and a Flex-O-Man Comic. Egon apologized but continued to perform more tests to make sure the Inverter was perfect. Trivia *On pages 3 and 20 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, pieces of the Inverter make non-canon cameoes on bottom shelves. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17, the part of the Inverter make a non-canon cameo in the Firehouse's R&D lab on the bottom shelf. *On page three of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19, a part of the Dimensional Inverter makes another non-canon cameo in the laboratory on the bottom shelf. *On page 12 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1, the IDW canon's version of the Inverter appears and its function is to detect fallout from a dimensional breach. **Winston's question about the new device catching on fire is a nod to the device routinely going on the fritz in The Real Ghostbusters. *On page 6 of Ghostbusters 101 #4, in panel 2, on the bottom shelf is the piece of the Dimensional Inverter from "When Halloween Was Forever." *On page 25 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, in panel 1, the Dimensional Inverter part from "When Halloween Was Forever" is in its usual place on the bottom shelf. *On page 3 of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, in panel 4, on the bottom shelf behind Egon is the Dimensional Inverter part. See Also *Dimensional Inverter in IDW Comics Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"When Halloween Was Forever" *"Look Homeward, Ray" *"Citizen Ghost" *"Xmas Marks the Spot" *"Adventures in Slime and Space" *"Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?" *"Chicken, He Clucked" *"The Headless Motorcyclist" *"The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" *"The Devil to Pay" *"Slimer, Is That You?" *"Egon's Ghost" *"Victor the Happy Ghost" *"Egon's Dragon" *"The Copycat" *"The Grundel" *"Poultrygeist" *"Standing Room Only" *"The Brooklyn Triangle" *"Kitty-Cornered" *"Slimer's Curse" *"Til Death Do Us Part" *"Loose Screws" *"Venk-Man!" *"Janine, You've Changed" *"Guess What's Coming to Dinner" *"Not Now, Slimer!" Slimer! *"Room at the Top" Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #3 *Ghostbusters 101 **Issue #3 References Gallery Collages MachineinWhenHalloweenWasForeverepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "When Halloween Was Forever" DimensionalInverterinWhenHalloweenWasForeverepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "When Halloween Was Forever" EgoninXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "Xmas Marks the Spot" FirehouseinTheDeviltoPayepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "The Devil to Pay" FirehouseinEgonsGhostepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Egon's Ghost" FirehouseEgonsLabinTheCopycatepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Copycat" HolographicComparisonGridinJanineYouveChangedepisodeCollage.png|Cameo on far right in "Janine, You've Changed" EgonslabinNotNowSlimerepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Not Now, Slimer!" Primary Canon DimensionalInverterAnimated26.jpg|As seen in "Look Homeward, Ray" 011-02.png|As seen in "Citizen Ghost" DImensionalInverter04.jpg|As seen in "Adventures in Slime and Space" DimensionalInverter27.jpg|As seen in "Adventures in Slime and Space" DimensionalInverter05.jpg|As seen in "The Headless Motorcyclist" DimensionalInverter06.jpg|As seen in "The Headless Motorcyclist" DimensionalInverter07.jpg|As seen in "The Devil to Pay" DimensionalInverter08.jpg|As seen in "The Devil to Pay" SlimerIsThatYou09.jpg|As seen in "Slimer, Is That You?" SlimerIsThatYou18.jpg|As seen in "Slimer, Is That You?" DimensionalInverter09.jpg|As seen in "Slimer, Is That You?" DimensionalInverter10.jpg|As seen in "Egon's Ghost" DimensionalInverter11.jpg|As seen in "Egon's Ghost" DimensionalInverter12.jpg|As seen in "Victor the Happy Ghost" DimensionalInverter13.jpg|Control panel seen in "Victor the Happy Ghost" DimensionalInverter14.jpg|Surging in "Victor the Happy Ghost" DimensionalInverter15.jpg|Shut off switch in "Victor the Happy Ghost" DimensionalInverter17.jpg|As seen in "The Grundel" DimensionalInverter18.jpg|As seen in "The Brooklyn Triangle" DimensionalInverter19.jpg|As seen in "The Brooklyn Triangle" DimensionalInverter20.jpg|As seen in "Kitty-Cornered" SlimersCurse16.jpg|As seen in "Slimer's Curse" DimensionalInverter21.jpg|As seen in "Til Death Do Us Part" LooseScrews09.jpg|As seen in "Loose Screws" DimensionalInverter22.jpg|As seen in "Loose Screws" DimensionalInverter23.jpg|As seen in "Loose Screws" DimensionalInverter24.jpg|As seen in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" SmellyGrundy04.jpg|As seen in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" DimensionalInverterAnimated25.jpg|As seen in "Not Now, Slimer!" DimensionalInverter01.jpg|As seen in Slimer! episode "Room at the Top" DimensionalInverter02.jpg|As seen in Slimer! episode "Room at the Top" DimensionalInverter03.jpg|As seen in Slimer! episode "Room at the Top" Secondary Canon DimensionalInverterIDWVol2Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 page 3 DimensionalInverterIDWVol2Issue5-2.JPG|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 page 20 DimensionalInverterIDW01.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 DimensionalInverterAnimatedGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #3 SlimersRecorderPackGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 MiniatureInverter01.jpg|Miniature Inverter seen in Get Real Issue #3 Non Canon DimensionalInverterBTS01.jpg|From The Real Ghostbusters Box Set Volume 2 Disc 5 Firehouse Gallery Category:Equipment Category:RGB Equipment Category:S! Equipment Category:IDW Equipment